Ministry X
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quotes: "Isolationism failed our kind miserably. The world and beyond it has revealed itself well, and, to me and those of my collective, it all begs for those without a fear of the cost of power to take it whole. One day -- perhaps not today or tomorrow, but one day -- the world and more will be in Blood Elven hands; and our future empire will be so strong because of the foundation that The Medivh now lays; and the bodies of the lesser beings whom we now manipulate and discard." ~ ''Manannan Felstrike, Leader of The Medivh"'' =Profile= ---- The Medivh's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Overview: The Medivh, or "The Keeper of Secrets" as it's translated in the Common tongue, is an unofficial and powerful cabal of influential Blood Elven officials of import; most prominently, senior or exceptionally talented Magisters of Silvermoon. The Medivh's ultimate purpose is simple: empire. The organisation's membership wholly seek to sow the seeds of a future Thalassian empire, believing firmly that the Blood Elves future prosperity and security lies in expansion in all its forms; and the political control or obliteration of Azeroth's other, "lesser" races. The Medivh also holds an interest in ensuring that the Magisters keep a firm grip on their place as the ruling officialdom of present Thalassian society. In their opinion, this puts them at odds with the ever-growing number of Light-worshipers within Quel'thalas, due to said group's generally less scientific, more magically-restrained outlook; something that's greatly counter to the Magisters spirit of liberally investigating all forms of magic. This belief has pushed the group to infiltrate the Blood Knight Order through subtle subversion, mainly via the use of Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury: The Medivh's lead enforcer, and an anti-faith Light-wielder of the order's expert older generation. Arrodis has identified those Blood Knights of like-mind, and, along with Master Colius Thalaron, formed The Crimson Gauntlet: a group of the order's elite, who officially deal with the Thalassian state's higher issues of import; and, unofficially, a group who secretly act as The Medivh's own hounds. Also of note is The Medivh's interest in the nation-state of Dalaran. Many of The Medivh's members are long-time Sunreavers who believe said city to be a second Thalassian capital of sorts; and thus wish to control it. As such, several members of The Medivh comprise a small portion of the Kirin Tor, working constantly to subtly direct the faction more towards The Medivh's own ends. Supplementary Details Xel'dormu's Sin: Rantherion Timerunner, The Medivh's secondary leader and, among other things, a Chronomancer of great talent, recently stumbled upon a powerful artifact that opened a gateway to a plane of existence known as "Xel'dormu's Sin". Xel'dormu's Sin has been identified as the warped landmass that remains after a similar Azeroth failed to be completely rescued by an Infinite Dragon from the death of its timeline. Much like Outland, this broken world fragment floats through the Twisting Nether, ever decaying under the chaos of the Nether's awesome energies. The Medivh have claimed Xel'dormu's Sin for the Thalassian state in secret, and have tasked The Crimson Gauntlet with its exploration and protection; along with the uncovering of its many secrets. Tiexin Sha: Many of Silvermoon's higher tier known well of what was done to Tiexin Sha; but few know who was behind such cruelty. Tiexin Sha was one of the first Blood Elven Monks to be trained by Sho the Wise; and he was known as one of the Pandaren's finest students. After Tiexin's girlfriend's mind was magically warped to conform to the Thalassian state's controlling political ideology, Tiexin left Quel'thalas in anger, fueled by the intensity of his rage to find a new place to call home and continue on. After settling in Pandaria and spending many hard years enhancing his battle skill under the tutelage of many of the continent's finest monks, Tiexin decided to return home with all that he'd learnt, hell-bent on leading a movement that would reform the state of his birth more towards the ends of liberty and the individual. Tiexin's movement failed miserably. After catching wind of Tiexin's attempts to recruit others to his cause, The Medivh acted swiftly and without mercy. Veteran Blood Knight Arrodis Lightfury was sent to capture the "dangerously idealistic" monk, and kill all who currently followed his dream. Arrodis succeeded without fail. In The Medivh's hands, Tiexin had most of his entire memory wiped by magic, before he was re-programmed into a servant of their own ends. Effectively, he was killed; in a sense. Tiexin Sha now lives his life as nothing more then a weapon and glorified errand boy for The Medivh; nothing more. This makes him another of the group's great assets, primarily due to his deadliness as a Grandmaster monk. =Trivia= ---- *'OOC:' All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. *'OOC:' The Medivh is based strongly on the occult, in particular the aristocratic Illuminati. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations